


启程

by Khilouzin



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: Cam即将去上大学，在火车站告别父亲。





	启程

站台上的人熙熙攘攘，我们幸运地霸占到了一张双人椅。  
离开车还有半个小时，妈妈与凯蒂阿姨在离我们五米外的另外一张椅子上相互嘘寒问暖。凯蒂阿姨的儿子约翰与我同年，将与我搭乘同一班火车前往康涅狄格州，我们将在中途分道扬镳——我去纽黑文，他去新不列颠。  
半个小时前约翰跟我打了个招呼后就不知所踪了，他有一大帮高中同学与他同行，旅途想必是热闹非凡的。火车尚未进站，他的旅途已不知预热过几遍了。  
我当然也不缺旅伴，但我决定将这一个小时用来陪伴爸爸。妈妈一直让我很放心，她将一切事情安排得井井有条，虽然她对我的即将远行也非常不舍，但我深知她的脾性，她像是一个优秀的风筝手，风筝飞得再高，只要知道线一直紧紧地攥在手心，她就能打从心底乐观豁达地去仰望蓝天，微笑着用目光去追逐。  
而爸爸不一样，我们两个已经在这张双人椅上坐了半个多小时，这半个多小时中，彼此间几乎没说什么话。  
气氛说不上古怪，我们都不是多话的人。但这一次，我能清楚地感觉到他复杂得难以言状的心情。十一年来我们三人一直在一起，我和妈妈都爱他、尊敬他，但我们的爱与尊敬，仍旧稀释不了他心中那份深深的愧疚和自责。  
我一度认为他的愧疚和自责会随着时间的流逝而无限趋近于零，但我终于发现，这根本就是不可能的。我在成长路上所迈出的每一步，尤其是具有里程碑意义的那些，比如从高中毕业，又比如这次，被耶鲁大学录取，总会深深地触动他的某根心弦。  
他本该快乐，甚至雀跃的，可是我发现，命运之神愈是青睐我，他就对我愈是愧疚，他似乎顽固地认为，如果他不是曾经弃我和妈妈而去，如果不是曾经害我被“公司”的汽车撞断双腿、甚至差点被杀，十一年后的今天，我和妈妈会过上比现在更加幸福的生活。  
可事实并非如此，我想象不出任何能比现在更幸福的状态。然而他总是放任自己深陷在那个巨大的漩涡中，仿佛只有那样，他的内心才能好过一些。  
“嘿，爸。”我决定先开口，打破这不至于让我感到不适、但持续下去确实毫无益处的沉默。  
“嘿……”他侧过头看着我，双手依旧搁在大腿上交握着，显得有些不安。  
“这是我第二次坐火车。”我看着他的眼睛，尽量用一种轻松的语气说话。  
我这才发现，他眼中的蓝比我记忆中的淡了许多，很多平时觉察不到的皱纹，也都在他表情的细微变化间，像蔓藤一样密密地爬上他的眼角、嘴角和脖子。他的鬓角早已花白。  
他已经老了，我的爸爸，那么强大的一个人，也抵挡不住岁月的力量。  
“……是的，”他有点疑惑地看着我，“你说，你想看看沿途的景色，好好构思自己的未来。我想说，其实你不必——”  
“您还记得我第一次坐火车的情景吗？”我插话道，我不让他继续说下去，怕他又把自己丢进那个漩涡里去，我把隔在我们中间的小行李袋挪到一边，紧挨着他坐下，“那时，也是我们三个人，您送我和妈妈上车。”  
“是的，”他垂下了眼帘，“我送你们去杜兰戈，那时你才四岁，你还记得？”  
“那时我很害怕，”我说，“以为您不要我了，以为以后再也不能和您见面了。虽然在那之后，您还偶尔来看我，但那种恐惧总是挥之不去，我一直不喜欢火车，因为在我的印象里，火车站就是离别的地方。”  
“那你这次为什么还……？”他抬起头来看我，不易觉察地深吸了一口气，下意识抿紧了嘴唇，仿佛做好了准备承受我“柔中带刺”的责怪。  
“爸爸，这正是我想告诉您的，”我的心底突然像有波浪在荡漾，“我必须用实际行动来彻底驱散这种该死的心理阴影。那一次我们三人在站台告别，是为了彻底决裂，而十几年后的今天，我们三人又在站台告别……但这一次，却是为了再次相聚。”  
“卡麦……”他伸出手揉了揉我的头发，轻声叫着我的小名，嗓音低哑，好像我还是那个五岁的小男孩。我看到他蓝色的眼睛荡漾起温柔的波涛，想必我自己的眼睛也一样。  
火车进站了，妈妈终于摆脱了凯蒂阿姨的唠叨回到了我身边，我和她紧紧相拥，她是个小巧玲珑的美丽女性，现在只到我的肩膀了，因为我已经和爸爸一般高了。妈妈说，我越来越像爸爸了。  
我知道。血缘真的很奇妙，起先我是刻意去寻找，声音，五官，表情，小动作……后来就是随意设想一个场景对比我和他的反应，就直觉相似。我为此深深自豪。爸爸已经开始衰老了，犹如一片刚刚走出盛夏，步入初秋的草原，而我的未来，尚在暖春中孕育。  
他的枯荣，将是我要遵循的轨迹。这种想法对于我这个本该叛逆的年龄来说，似乎产生了太早了一些，我却庆幸，它让我更加懂得珍惜他的存在，以及我和他之间奇妙的血缘关系。  
我给了爸爸一个大大的拥抱，他也是。踏上新的旅途前的拥抱，好像比平常多了一种难以尽言的意义，我感受着爸爸的温暖和力量。  
“爸爸，”我紧紧搂住他，说，“我爱你。”


End file.
